Time
by breeze3
Summary: PART FOUR! PREVIEW:She reached his side and looked up at him. His eyes staring straight ahead not looking at her. Deja vu.
1. Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing... nope nope not a thing... it all belongs to J.K. Rowling... That's right Girl... you stay on top of the publishing world like cheese on a pizza!

A/N: Well this is a one short for sure.... I have writers block with my other story, Each Other, so I'm hoping this will give my frail little mind a slap in the right direction! So Please review! So go and gichya gichay gichya read on!

**Time**

_"The poet in a golden clime was born, With golden stars above; Dowered with the hate of hate, the scorn of scorn, The love of love. He saw through life and death, through good and ill, He saw through his own soul." Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

"Can time change everything?" He knew the question was directed towards him. He knew why she was asking it. Like a small child she sat with her legs crossed in front of her body. The dim lights making her brown eyes sparkle like a star. She was tired. He was tired his broken body leaning against a stone wall. And they were lost.

"I think time doesn't change things physically, I think it changes the way we see things." He said peacefully. She glanced into his pale eyes before looking away. She always looked away. He saw her glimpse weakly out the frost covered window. Her breath turning white in the air before disappearing into oblivion.

"So if you see the change, then how come it always sneaks up on you?" he smirked at her question. She had never seen it coming. She had never seen him coming. He had seen her from mile away. Heard her like a clash of thunder. Smelled her. Knew her.

"Sometimes something is there but you are blind to it. It masquerades as something else." She effortlessly grinned a small simple grin. Smiling was easy for her. She was tracing her fingers against the glass making meaningless shapes and lines in the frost. Her mind was somewhere else. "Were going to be okay Granger." Her head snapped towards his direction. Her eyes were full to the brim with salty tears, but still she refused to let them fall.

"Liar." Her voice was small and shaking. Her hand fell from the glass and he could see her fear for one brief moment. It washed over her face like a wave and then submerged back into her soul. She stood and walked to the wall he was leaning against. She pushed her back against the cold stone and slid down to the ground. She didn't touch him. "I hate you." The words were small. The meaning was colossal. He didn't look at her. He already knew the truth. He knew everything.

"I don't believe in God," he said flatly. She turned and faced him. Her eyes full of curiosity. He looked into her eyes and knew he was safe. Safe to say it while he stood had time. "I don't really believe in very much in this world. Not good or evil and dark and light. And there are times when I'm not sure if there is a heaven or hell or of what love and hate is." Her eyes squinted the tears braking through the damn. Before she could breath he leaned forward and pressed his lips into hers. He lightly nipped her bottom lip with his teeth before pulling away. Her reached up and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb. "But when I get to do that Hermione, I'm one step inside the gates of heaven and I know the feeling of love."

"Draco," she leaned in closer her lips brushing his ear lightly. "I love you." And then the unthinkable happened. He smiled at her. Not a smirk or a grin but, a complete smile full of honesty. For her. For them. For the only thing in both there lives that meant anything. And then as quickly as the smile had grown it fell and was lost. She looked at him hesitantly. "That's not the face of 'hey I love you to."

"Your going to forget." He said quietly.

"What? Malfoy I'm not going to forget I'm in love with you." He wasn't looking at her but staring into space. Something he only did when he was afraid. "I'm not going to forget about the last ten months like it was nothing."

"No you wont." He was still staring. She was beginning to get frustrated.

"Then what? I'm just going to wake up ten months ago and none of this happened? Honestly I don't... " and she stopped. Her face fell as the realization washed over her mind. "A time spell." She said blandly. Her eyes were searching his face.

"Yes." He looked at her. He wished he hadn't. He could see her heartbreaking. He could feel his falling down into hell. She was crying. Because of him.

"NO!" She slightly yelled through her sobs. "How? Your not powerful enough. The only Wizard powerful enough to do a spell like that is Dumbe..." His eyes meat hers in shame. "Why?" She was breaking.

"Because if we never fall in love then I'll never turn my back on my father. And his pleasure in destroying us will never exist. The war would be easier and you may get the chance to finish your seventh year. We all will."

"No. It's pointless. Will still fall in love. If we just go back in time without knowing we wont change anything." He smirked at her. She was always so damn smart. Always seeing through the cracks.

"I won't forget. I know everything. What we have. And I'll accept my fathers offer to become a death eater. And you'll never love me." She glanced around the small room.

"How much time do we have?" He looked down at his watch Dumbledore had given him.

"About a minute." She was about to yell he could tell but once again he cut her off. He grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her close. He would never do this again. Never fell his lips hold her. Never force her lips to part. Never hold her again of touch her forever messy hair. Never allowed to step foot into heaven. Condemned for all time. He was shaking. He pulled away a kissed he lips lightly again.

"I wont forget. I promise. I promise. I wont I wont." She repeated it to herself. Her pulled her into his body and her face feel into his neck. "I love you. I wont forget." He looked at his watch. Ten seconds.

"I love you." He had never said it before. Never meant it so much. He never would again. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I won't forget. I promise." He opened his eyes. She was gone. He was in his bed at Hogwarts. He looked over as he saw the boys leaving the room for breakfast. Slowly and full of complete Malfoy cockiness he followed the group. As he entered the Great Hall and he saw her. She was beautiful. He loved her. She noticed him staring and sneered at him.

She had broken her promise.

He was alone with the memory. He was a fallen and broken angel. He was damned.

And she was happy.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it... please please please review.


	2. MISSING

Disclaimer: I own nothing... nope nope not a thing... it all belongs to J.K. Rowling... That's right Girl... you stay on top of the publishing world like cheese on a pizza!

A/N: Well this really isn't a second chapter. More like a sequel. I had a ton of positive reviews for this fic so I decided to give you all just a little bit more. I hope you guys all like it!! Please REVIEW!!!!! See what you get when you review!!! MORE STUFF!!

**MISSED TIME**

**"I will not seek my Father's groves,**

**They murmur deeply o'er my head**

**Of sunless days and broken loves:"**

**Alfred Lord Tennyson's 'The Outcast'**

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know why she had felt trapped suddenly in the library. I place that usually made her feel safe. Comforted. She shrugged it off blaming it on the fact that she had nothing to study for. No more school work. No more test. Graduation was two days away. Her time at Hogwarts was almost over. She sighed before reaching for the large handle.

She took a small step outside into the courtyard. Looking up at the sky she saw the starless night and thundering black clouds. She should go inside safe from the impending storm. She took another small step. She heard the door close behind her and smiled. The air smelled of rain and was moist. A perfect summer storm. A perfect time for a quick walk down to the lake and back. She walked carelessly. Smiling to herself. Thinking about all the days she had spent smiling in this place.

Seven years. When she had first arrived she had been short and somewhat bossy. Though she would never admit it to Ron or Harry. But over time she had grown up. They all had. And it felt like they had all missed it. During meal time in the Great Hall she could tell everyone was thinking the same thing. Time had sneaked up on them and they had all missed it.

She reached the lakeside and looked down into the deep mystic waters. How many secrets did it hold she though. She suddenly felt dumb for thinking something so unreasonable. The waters couldn't hold secrets. It was only water. Nothing more. She lightly laughed at herself before looking around. She was looking around memorizing this place so as not to forget it when she moved on when something caught her eyes. Off to her right was a figure. Turned away from her staring at the waters like she just had. It was a man she figured. He was tall very tall with blond hair that looked more silver the sand. She gulped. Malfoy.

She was about to glare at him when she stopped herself. She had no right to. He hadn't done anything in there final year at Hogwarts to deserve such a look. In fact he hadn't talked to her once. Harry and Ron to. He had avoided them all together. No snide comments in potion's. No evil looks in the Great Hall. No pestering at Hogsmeade. Nothing. He had for some unknown reason given up the position of Head boy three days into the school year leaving her and Harry Head boy and Girl. At first everyone had whispered and stared at him in the halls sighting the reason having something to do with the Dark Lord. His evolvement with He who shall remain nameless was no secret.

In fact the only time she had given him a second though this year was when Dumbledore asked her about him. It had been before Christmas break. While heading to the carriages her had pulled her aside and told her what wonderful job she was doing as Head Girl. He had then said, "What about Mr. Malfoy?" She had given him a look of confusion. "I mean Mr. Potter? Is he doing as well as you in the Head Boy position?" Even then she had caught it though. Dumbledore didn't slip up when he spoke.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was defiantly a mystery. One she had given up on a long time ago. But still she found herself walking towards him. When she reached his side she looked up at him. He was staring blankly ahead. At nothing. She racked her mind for something brilliant to say. Something not lame.

"Hey." She said meekly. Lame. He didn't flinch. He didn't blink. She looked at his chest quickly to make sure he was breathing. She was about to turn and leave when...

"Are you happy?" He still didn't move. Just stared straight ahead. Avoiding her eyes.

"What?" She asked surprised. He hadn't spoken to her in a year and the first thing her asks her is...

"Are you happy Granger?" She said his name differently then she had remember. Softer and somewhat sweetly.

"Yes, I'm very happy." She slowly spoke the words as if not to scare him. He gave a stiff nod.

"Good." She looked around confused. 'What the hell is wrong with him?'

"What about you Malfoy? Are you happy?" His head turned and for the first time he looked at her. There eyes met and she suddenly felt flushed.

"At this moment right now?" He smirked at her. "Yes."

"And with life in general?" She said it before she even had time to think. His eyes seemed to fill with pain almost heartbreak before he turned away.

"No." She looked away from him. Towards the ground.

"Oh." Say something stupid she though. "Well your secrets safe with me Malfoy. Promise." She jumped when he gave a cold laugh.

"You break promises." Her eyes suddenly squinted as they filled with anger.

"How the hell would you know about me keeping promises Malfoy. You don't even know me." She glared up at him. He still looked forward. Blank.

"You promised me something once Hermione." Before she could fire back he had moved and now his mouth was just inches from her ear. His hands pushing down lightly on her petite shoulders. "I wont forget. I promise. I wont forget. I wont. I promise." His words where husky and his breath was hot.

Her eyes widen with surprise. And the something in the back of her mind escaped. Escaped from the depths or her soul. From her heart. He pulled away and looked down at her. Her hand slowly covered her mouth. "The spell," Was all that managed to escape her lips. The memories. The stolen kisses. The arguments. The hugs and the smiles. The fights. The love. Everything. All of it.

The war. She felt her eyes begin to burn. She looked up at him. The boy she loved. The man she loved. Oh God did she love him.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" She felt a rain drop hit her face. Then another. And another. It began to rain then. Hard. Large drops hitting the lake. Hitting them.

"I couldn't go my whole life knowing that you knew me nothing more then what I am about to become." His hand reached up and lightly touched her wet face. "I needed you to know something." She knew what he was talking about. About the plans his father had for him. The blood he was bound by, and an inescapable fate.

"What?" Her tears were mixed with rainwater. Her hair soaked. Her heart broken. His other hand reached up to her neck and his face was dangerously close to hers.

"I will never be completely lost to them. I will become something I hate. I can't stop that. But I also can't stop loving you. And I will always hold onto that." He smiled at her. One of those rare but perfect smiles. "You're not going to save me. You already have Hermione. In another time you saved me." He pulled her close and pushed his lips onto her own. She gave into him. Her arms reaching up and tugged on the front of his shirt. He had kissed her like this before. He never would again. She was hopelessly in love with him. And she understood he needed her.

Star crossed lovers. He pulled away after what seemed like forever. There were no happy endings for them. Time would no allow it. Time only allowed them quick moments when they went missing from the rest of the world. This goodbye was different from there first. It was her turn to be left with the memories. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He smiled at her again.

"I love you." He was about to turn before she spoke up quickly. "I'll be waiting for you." He gave her a nod of understanding.

"Where?" She smiled back at him brightly.

"Here." She said simply. And with that he turned on his heel and walked away. Leaving her left in the rain. She would move on. She would grow old. But she looked around and pushed back the tears. In time she would meet him hear. In another lifetime, in the time of heaven. When time would finally give them forever.

She looked back towards the black lake. It did hold secrets she realized. It held theirs.

They're forever.

It would come but she would have to wait.

She just needed to wait.

For time.

A/N: Alright Alright well I hope you guys like it. I kinda have an idea for a third installment but if you guys didn't like this chapter I wont write it. Well I once again I get on my hands and knees and beg beg beg for reviews! PELEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Several Ways

Disclaimer: I own nothing... nope nope not a thing... it all belongs to J.K. Rowling... That's right Girl... you stay on top of the publishing world like cheese on a pizza!

A/N: Alright alright here is the last installment in this here installment filled story!!! YEAH! Well I hope you all like it!!! Please review!!! PLEASE oh PLEASE!!! As for my other story Each Other I am almost done with chapter five!! To all my awesome reviewers you have made me do the happy dance!!! YEAH!! Alright on with the show!!! I own nothing!!!! All quotes are from the same song!!! Rock on!!!

**Several Ways to Die Trying**

_"Oh how we've shouted, how we've screamed,_

_take notice, take interest, take me with you"- Dashboard Confessionals _

He never though he would see her again. Be in the same room with her. Hear her heart beat. But there she was. The smart ass mudblood that drove him crazy.

In a good way.

Soft curls fell across her face. The face that was burned into his memory. The face that hunted his dreams and brightened his otherwise dismal life. She was different he noticed. Time changing her over the ten years since that day by the lakeside at Hogwarts. Ten years without a letter or meeting. Ten years of war. And tens years of heartbreak. Not average heartbreak, where one leaves another. The heartbreak of knowing someone loves you more then himself or herself.

But fate had other plans. Separate destiny's. Star-crossed souls. Still he was amazed by how beautiful she was. How perfect she was. Flashes of stolen kisses and loving glares across the great hall during meals. Tears and snow. Promises and her hot breath swirling in oblivion. His eyes gleamed with love. Something his pale gray eyes saved for her. The one he had loved in two different lifetimes.

His Angel.

He kneeled on the floor next to the bed she was sleeping in. The large blankets engulfed her small frame. She was in a deep sleep. A restless sleep. Full of nightmares and evils. The same evils that filled the minds of Gryffindor's around this broken world.

The Weasleys were dead.

All of them. Killed two days ago in Canada by a rather large group of Death eaters. The dark side was winning, this was well known, but still the Boy Who Lived and his closest allies had been well hidden. Until now. They had been hidden and found. And destroyed.

His hand lightly traced her bare shoulder. He slowly smirked at her boyish pajamas. Something's would never change. But something had and he knew he had to come. He needed to make sure she was still fighting. For both there sakes. It had been easy to find her. Feel her. He had followed his heart to her. He was, at first, scared that he had somehow been followed. Been traced. But now staring at the women lying asleep in front of him. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Only her.

"Hermione?" He realized he hadn't said that name in what felt like forever. She jerked violently but didn't awake.

"Ron, No... no its not true," She whispered the words aloud.

"Hermione." He lightly pushed her shoulder.

"No It can't be true. Harry would have told me." He grabbed her now.

"Granger!" He eyes flew open. Confusion crossed her face. Then slowly he read it. Read it like he read a book. Disbelief.

"D...Draco?" She questioned her own sanity. He lightly smiled at her. She slowly sat up and warm tears hit her cheeks. "Draco?" She reached out and touched his chest with her fingertips. Goosebumps raced up her arms. He still gave her the chills. "What... how? It's not safe." He ran his thumb across her flushed cheek. Her skin felt like a feather.

"It doesn't matter. They don't matter." He said the words low. She was shaking.

"You." She placed her second hand on his cheek. She traced his jaw line with her frail fingers. "It's you?"

"Yeah Granger it's me." She began to smile then slowly her face dropped.

"Ron." She closed her eyes. "Oh God. Draco they I, I mean him and his family."

"I know." His voice was a whisper. He only realized now how truly broken she was. She was thin and tired. Still beautiful. He was about to say something but she began to sob now. He pushed off the ground and leaned over and hugged her. Her small body collapsing into his own. "It's okay Hermione. It's going to be okay."

Her worlds were muffled and inaudible. He kissed her forehead and let her cry. She grasped the front of his black robe as he ran he fingers threw her messy hair. After what seemed like forever she pulled away. Her large brown eyes searching his face. She ran a hand threw his silver hair. Something she had done so long ago. So many times. In another lifetime.

"How much time do we have?" She had asked him this before. The meaning was entirely different.

"I have to leave in a few hours." She nodded her head slightly. "Granger I think we should talk about everyt..." He stopped mid sentence. She was smiling. No, not smiling smirking. "What Granger?"

"Your different. Softer."

"Actually I'm the opposite." Her left eyebrow raised up. "I'm one of the most feared men on the plant." He lowered his voice. "Are you scared?"

"Hardly." She closed her eyes and sighed. Her nervous habit. "You once told me time changes how we see things." He nodded slowly. "But it can't change everything." He sat next to her. She was still crying. The tears streaming down her face silently.

"Like what?" She looked away from him. She was hesitant he noticed.

"I still love you." She whispered the words so low he barley heard her. "Despite everything, the time, the war, and well everything. I love you." She looked towards him. In the soft moon light with her hair a mess and her eyes alive he knew this was it. This was his reason to breath.

His reason to live.

He leaned forward slowly. His heart raced and his breath was short. Her eyes burning into his soul. He felt like a ten year old boy at a kissing party. Nervous with the anticipation of her. He felt nothing like the twenty seven year old man he had become. As he leaned in she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Ever so gently he lightly touched his lips to hers. Not really kissing them, just meeting them.

"I love you more." He said the words with his lips touching hers. Slowly he eased into a light kiss. After pulling away he looked at her and smiled. "Heaven." He leaned forward once again but this time there was no pulling away. He kissed her over and over. She kissed him back until she couldn't breath. Small tears of happiness escaping her eyes. There only chance, there only time. Once again time had granted them few precious moments. Something time only did for true love. Luckless love. There love. He pulled off his shirt and then her own. How desperately they wanted each other, to fix another. Salvation comes only so often in a life. This was theirs. She placed small wet kisses across his chest as he removed her shirt kissing her shoulders her stomach. Everything.

"I love you." He said over and over. Never meaning it so much. Never wanting love so much. He was so gentle so sweet. Knowing what she needed. Wanting to give her the stars. And then nothing mattered but her. Nothing. Only the hearts of two star crossed lovers becoming one.

True love being made whole.

She feel asleep in his arms. Her warm body keeping his heart safe. For the first time in his life he realized something. If there wasn't anything to stand in there way. If he hadn't of done the spell. What could have been? He had never questioned it before only excepted it. He looked down at this girl, this women. She was his soul mate. The one he was made to love. Designed to love.

It wasn't fair. He was meant to be with her. Marry her. Have kids and grandkids and grow old with her. Kiss her every night before they feel asleep. Tell her it would be alright if one of them ever got sick.

But time wouldn't allow it. Fate frowned upon them. And God had other plans. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. One he would never have again.

_They're closing the casket it's good and tight,_

_But I'm dying to live._

When he awoke the next morning she was gone. She had left him alone. It was her turn to walk away. To be strong. Always strong. He slowly sat up in the bed. The warm sun hitting his bare chest. He held back a cry. For the third time in his life he felt heart broken. Like a small child. Half a person. He needed to be with her.

He couldn't.

It wasn't allowed. Time said no.

He looked down at his chest. A silver chain had been placed on it with a small silver ring dangling at the bottom. It was long meant to hang low under clothing unnoticed. He took the frail object in his fingers and noticed the engraving. He smirked at the name. The name that meant so much to him. The name that had changed his life forever. The name that gave him hope.

"Granger".

Somewhere in the world a young women clasped the small ring hanging from her neck. A nervous habit. She looked at the words she had had engraved on it. A small smile came to her lips.

His Heaven.

_But I'm dying to live_

Two days later he got the news. Hermione Granger, saving the life of The Boy Who Lived, died in a street alley. Beaten and bruised.

He sat in a black empty room. Sitting in the only chair in the corner. Crying. Holding the small silver ring in his hand. The only thing he had of her. No pictures, no letters. Nothing. Something tapped lightly on the window. An owl. Draco opened the window and took the small letter attached to the bird. Knowing it was orders he growled at the bird and slammed the window. In the moonlight he read words he had never excepted.

Malfoy,

Hermione wanted me to write you and tell you something. Before she died she made me promise to give you this message. Why I don't know and it is against my better judgment to send you this. But I promised my friend. She wanted me to tell you, "I'll be waiting for you. By the lakeside. For our Forever." I assume you know what that means.

HP

He did know. He knew exactly what that meant.

THE END

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH okay okay don't kill me don't kill me... there will be a fourth installment!!! But only if you all review!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::COUGH COUGH::!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hope you liked it!!!


	4. Everlastingly

Disclaimer: I own nothing... nope nope not a thing... it all belongs to J.K. Rowling... That's right Girl... you stay on top of the publishing world like cheese on a pizza!

A/N: okay here we go.... The final part of my story.... Awww it's all over, I can't believe it!!! Well here we go a happy ending.... Oh my God that's right a happy ending!!! Well here we go!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! And please feel free to check out my other stories!!! Go on click on that little link to my Author page, you know you wanna, all the cool kids are doing it, like sex and heroin!!! Okay okay please review!!! Thanks again everyone!!! You all rock my socks!!!

**Everlastingly **

The warm sun beat down on her pale skin. Warmth blanketing her body that was lying down nonchalantly on the deep green lawn. She closed her chestnut eyes and smiled deeply as she touched the soft green blades of grass, dipping her fingers in and out of the keen stems carelessly. The grass was softer here. Everything was softer here. In this place. This beyond that had somehow become her reality.

She opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows. She looked out across the lake. It was still and calm. The once darkened waters were now a bright blue. Yet soft. She couldn't explain it, and she had no reason to. There was no one here to explain anything to. There was no reason to explain anything. Only understanding of what was.

She was dead.

Her life cut short by evil. Yet looking back on it she smiled again. How wonderful her life had been. How perfect. She had a loving family and group of friends. They were all with her now. Visiting her by the lakeside. At first they had wondered why she refused to leave this place. Why she wouldn't let her spirit travel throughout heaven like it was meant to but now they understood. They knew she was waiting.

For him.

She slowly stood. Her bare feet feeling slightly chilled. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the white dress she wore. The angelic fabric was hugging her skin lightly. She was no longer the twenty-seven year old she had died as. She was once again the seventeen girl that had smiled. The girl that had forever messy hair and sass.

The girl that was never broken.

She slowly walked to the waters edge and dipped her foot in. Sending ripples across the surfac. Braking the calm. How long had she waited for him. Sixty years had gone by since the last time she had kissed him. Last seen him. So many times she had looked back on that morning.

The morning she had left him.

She knew she would never see he again. Had a feeling her time was ending. There was no denying it. Her side was going to lose. As it did. Harry falling only a few weeks after her own death. Joining her and Ron in the world of forever. At first she had been scared for the world. Afraid for those still living but then something she had never expected yet always understood happened. He, her love, had turned away from his father and the Death Eaters and formed a new rebellion.

He had gone on for them all.

She plucked her foot out of the water. Watching the water trail down her skin. She was about to go for a walk when something caught her eye. Off to her right was a figure. Turned away from her staring at the waters like she just had. It was a man she knew. He was tall very tall with blond hair that looked more silver the sand. A man she knew so very well.

She didn't move. She was afraid it wasn't real. She was dead yes but her mind still had the ability to play tricks on her. She blinked a few times before she realized the man wearing black standing by the lakeside was real. She glared at him. It was only natural. She began to walk towards him. Her bare feet picking up speed. Suddenly she was running to him. Running faster then she though she could. He didn't move. She reached his side and looked up at him. His eyes staring straight ahead not looking at her. Deja vu.

"Hey Granger." His voice was distant. Lost. This was not the reunion she had expected.

"Hey." She said meekly. Her voice small. He didn't look at her. She knew what he was thinking. Dying is something that takes a while to get used to. And as she looked up at him she figured he was in a small state of shock. He died at the age of ninety-seven but now here in this place he was seventeen again. Beautiful. "Are you happy?" It was a whisper. So soft she was sure he hadn't heard it. She was wrong.

"I am." He sighed. "Mostly surprised." She lifted an eyebrow in confusion. What was wrong with him?

"Why?" He turned and faced her. His movements so graceful yet tough. He was smirking. His hands reaching out and touching her cheek.

"You waited." She felt the burning in her eyes. The weight in her heart lifting. She smiled and closed her eyes. Turning her cheek into his hand.

"Yeah, I did." She opened her eyes. And looked up at him. His pale eyes alive. How ironic. "I though about you every moment." He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into a deep hug. Her eyes giving away to tears.

"You were right about something Granger. Time can't change everything." His voice so husky. So adult. She would never know the things he had been through. Everything he had seen after she was killed. The fighting and the blood. The never ending heartache with the memories of her. The loneliness that had plagued him sixty years. Even Heaven couldn't erase those memories. He was seventeen but his voice held the wisdom of a grown man. "I love you Granger."

She pulled her face out of his chest. Meeting his eyes she smiled. No longer star crossed lovers. Faith couldn't touch them anymore. Couldn't drag them apart. Force them to live and die alone. They didn't matter anymore.

Only the boy with pale gray eyes and the girl with deep chocolate orbs.

He smiled at her slightly before bending down. His lips touched hers and she trembled. He caught her mouth again and she knew then that this was her heaven. She grabbed the back of his neck out of habit and felt him smile. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Exploring him and giving into him. She pulled away slightly and laughed lightly.

"I love you to."

He kissed her forehead and laughed. It was strange for her in a way. To hear him laugh so carefree and honestly. She was almost positive he had never laughed when he was alive. He smirked at her.

"I knew it." His smirk grew. She cocked an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Knew what Malfoy." She knew what was coming. Knew he couldn't resist. She was glad.

"That you were totally hot for me Granger. It was only a matter of time." She glared up at him. He was still Draco Malfoy, the individual she loved and hated. How strange there relationship was.

"Yeah you were right. Time doesn't change everything." She shot back. He was about to say something but she caught him off guard and pulled his lips to her.

And that was it. They had their forever. Their secrets and stolen kisses alive. And their strings of fate tied into one knot. Unbreakable.

Time was finally on there side

A/N: Alright I hope you all like it!!!!! I really love this story with my lil heart and soul and I hope you guys did to!!! Please review!!!! PLEASE!!!


End file.
